Of heart, mind, and soul
by Scarlett Silence
Summary: Japan never understood the point of war. The only thing that came from it was pain and chaos, but when China teaches him the importantance of fighting, his mindset just might change. Human names used, not yaoi.


**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted anything in forever! I've just been busy as hell lately! (Freakn' high school apps!) So, I haven't had much time to actually write anything, even though I have like…10 planned in my mind o.O. So, here's the 1****st**** of the many to come (hopefully!)! Oh, and FYI, this is NOT yaoi! Yes, I do support yaoi (USUK FOREVER!) but there's not really any China pairings I support, so this is merely a hurt/comfort brotherly Japan and China. If you don't like it, then don't read (but please do!)**

****EDIT** I am sooo sorry to all who've read this! There are so many errors, and when I tried to fix them, it doesn't work and makes this even more messed up! I have nooo idea why it's been doing this, but I'm hoping to fix it extremely soon! I've already fixed the nii-san problem (Thank you EvangelineNoel for pointing that out!) but now the line breaks aren't working...So I just want to say sorry! If anyone else finds an issue with this, then pplleeaassee inform me and I will try my best to fix it! Thank you and please read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, (if I did there would be a lot more yaoi!), but I might be the proud owner of an Allies wall scroll! (I 3 you finland-chan!)**

Sunlight beamed down and heated the roof of the large Chinese palace. The servants were all doing their daily jobs, the clouds were floating lazily in the sky, and everything seemed perfect. A young boy with obsidian hair was sitting in the rock garden, staring at the lazy clouds like any other day. A thoughtful look graced his round face that made him look a few years older, and a considerable amount wiser.

"Young master, it is time for lunch," A servant appeared next to the young nation.

"Alright, I will be right there," The servant bowed her head and hurried away to do the next task on her long list. The young boy looked up at the sky one last time. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and he allowed himself a slight smile since no one was around to see. Once the breeze left, the young boy sighed and the peaceful smile that left his face was replaced by a weary frown.

He was so young, but knew all about pain, both from experiencing it from his people, and from seeing it daily. His "brother" was facing difficult times and, no matter how much he tried to hide it, the young boy could see it all the same.

The elder of the two often came home late, or limping. It broke the young boy's heart to see the usually cheerful man so broken, but he knew that it was just how this world worked. His "brother" knew that as well, which is why he never dwelled on it to much. If he did, then his weakness would show, and honor was the only thing that he could never lose, no matter how long the fighting lasted, he would always have his honor.

"Young master," the servant called from inside. The young boy could hear the impatience in her voice, so he stood up from his small stone bench and walked inside, passing right by her as she bowed her head for the second time. He walked pass various rooms and down multiple halls before finally reaching the dining area.

"What is the meal today?" the young boy inquired, looking down at the bowl that was lying out on the table.

"It is called zha jiang mien" The servant said, pulling out a chair. The boy with the pitch dark hair sat down and began to eat. "It is rather good, thank you" he said, taking a bite out of the noodle dish with his chopsticks. The servant bowed her head for a last time and walked away, leaving the child all by himself.

He did not mind though. He enjoyed the serenity that the empty room gave him, but he could not help but feel a tinge of loneliness. The room was wide and made him feel small, no matter how much room the table took up. He'd rather eat outside, but for the moment, he was not allowed to. He overheard the servant's talking of Russian soldiers hiding in the woods, so he was forbidden to be outside without permission.

There was a shuffling noise coming from the front of the house and at first the young boy thought it was the servant returning, but when he turned around he saw his 'brother' limping through hallway to his room.

"Yao-nii –san? Are you alright?" the boy asked, using the term that, in his language, meant brother. He didn't like using it, but Yao insisted.

"Eh? Oh! You mean my leg! Of course I'm fine, Kiku, it's just a scratch," Yao insured. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, like it really was just a cut. But the pain in his eyes gave it all away.

"Is that zha jiang mien? Do you mind if I eat with you-aru?" Kiku shook his head in reply. Yao smiled back and went into the kitchen to get some food. The young nation could tell that his leg was aggravating him, but in order to keep his honor and the respect that the younger held for him, Yao pretended that it was nothing.

When he returned, he took a seat next to his brother and began eating the dish as well. They sat in silence for awhile, but neither of them cared. They both enjoyed the peace that each other's company gave them. But after awhile, Kiku had to break the silence, since there was a question that had to be answered.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes, dìdì?"

"Why must you fight everyday?" Yao looked taken back by the child's question. Shock was written clearly on his face, but seconds later it was gone and replaced by his fake smile.

"Because I don't want anyone to take what we share away-aru" He stated calmly, taking a bite of his lunch. This time it was Kiku's turn to be surprised, though his young face didn't show it.

"What would that be?" He asked, taking a small bite of his noodles.

"Peace of mind, heart, and soul," The smile that graced Yao's face was genuine and pure, like the very thought of peace could save him, "Other nation's are not as lucky as us to know what peace is. To some, the very notion of peace is alien. And because of that, dìdì, I must fight-aru."

Kiku was in awe of his "brother's" answer. He never thought of peace as foreign. He had always taken it for granted. To think that some people didn't even know the feeling of the sun warming their face, or the joy of watching the bamboo dance, Kiku was in shock. But, his question was still unanswered.

"But why fight for peace? Why can't you just stay and enjoy the peace that you have instead of fighting?"

Yao continued smiling, but instead of a dreamy look, it had more of a pitying appearance to it.

"Kiku, what is the opposite of peace?" the young boy blinked in surprise. He had not expected to be asked a question in turn.

"Chaos, obviously."

"Exactly, if I didn't fight, then the enemy would come to our door and take over our land, our skies, and our _peace_. Chaos will become our peace, and what used to be known as peace will become nothing more then a longing. Our people will forget what it is, and many will live their lives without ever experiencing it. But us, we live as long as our people do-aru. The notion of peace will remain in our minds, and we shall go insane with our lust for that peace, that the other nations would be terribly wounded by it. We shall become bloodthirsty and fight everyone so we can reach that impossible notion of peace-aru. But, if I fight to keep the peace that already exists, then you shall be spared. This is why I fight dìdì, this is why-aru." And with that, Yao finished his zha jiang mien and left, leaving Kiku awestruck and speechless.

The young nation could not believe what his "brother" had said. Everything he said had been true, but for some reason, Kiku never though that he would say anything like that. He had anticipated some short answer that would leave him annoyed and longing for the truth of the real reason. He had not expected him to come out and say it.

The real shock to him was not the fact that to some, peace was only an unreachable dream, nor was it the fact that one day, peace was going to be just as far as the moon for everyone. It was that Yao was fighting for him. He never would have guessed that the reason why his brother went through so much pain was so that he himself would never have to. It made him feel guilty. He didn't want Yao to be faced with everything on his own. Kiku wanted to help, but he knew that was to weak and young to do anything. So, he made a vow, using the rest of his zha jiang mien as a witness, that from that day and until the day that he finally fades, he would stand and protect his peace as long as he could; and he would do it all for Yao.

_**time skip**_

"N-nii-san?" Kiku walked up to his 'big brother' who was lying down on the grass. It was two days since his speech on peace, and they haven't talked since.

"Yes?" the elder tried not to smile at the adorable blush dusting Kiku's cheeks as he looked down at the grass.

"_Teachmehowtofight!"_ he said it so fast that Yao could hardly tell what the other said.

"What-aru?" Yao couldn't help but smile now. Kiku's blush deepened and he tried to put his words together so that his brother could understand.

"I-I want to fight, to protect our peace…"

Yao's eyes opened in surprise "Are you sure? The road will be hard-aru." Kiku nodded his head, absolutely positive that he was ready.

_**Time Skip**_

Yao wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. "Good block, now go on the offensive-aru!"

Kiku panted heavily but nodded all the same. He raised his bamboo sword over his shoulder and ran over to meet his opponent, who was Yao in this case. He got close enough and quickly brought the blade down onto the elder's shoulder. He managed to block the blow and jump back quickly, grinning the whole time.

"Congratulations, you just completed your training-aru" Kiku opened his eyes in surprise, sweat glistening off his pale face.

"R-really?" His eye's lit up when he realized that his brother was telling the truth. Yao let out a small laugh at Kiku's enthusiasm.

"Now it's time for the greatest honor; follow me," Yao motioned for the young boy to follow him as he walked down the hill they were training on and down to the main building. Kiku could barely hide his excitement and it took him everything he had to not smile. Yao led the child to what appeared to be an empty courtyard.

"Nii-san, where are we?" His brother didn't answer and just continued to smile and knowing smile. To much of Kiku's surprise, he bent down and picked up one of the stones that made up the yard. The youngest of the pair opened his eyes wide as he watched his brother take out a bundle of cloth. He knew what was wrapped inside the purple silk, but he was still shocked when Yao pulled out a beautiful sword.

Its hilt was embellished with violate thread and the scabbard was a deep ebony. He looked at Yao with wide eyes that interchanged from looking at the sword and to looking at him. His brother laughed and placed the katana into the young boy's outstretched hands. Kiku stared at it in awe. He grabbed the hilt and pulled the weapon out of its scabbard just an inch. Its blade shone like moonlight and was wickedly sharp.

"Do you like it-aru?"

"Hai, arigoto nee-san!" Yao laughed.

"I thought you would,"

That night, they both sat on the roof of the palace, watching the full moon as the stars twinkled their soft glows against the dark horizon.

"Dìdì, when you grow old and leave my house, I want to you remember moments like this-aru. Alright?"

"Hai nii-san." Yao smiled as he stole a glance at his younger 'brother'. His face was so at peace. He finally looked his age which made Yao happy to see. Yes, it was moments like this that made all of his fights worth the scars. He just hoped that he wouldn't fade before he could see his young Kiku giving his sword to his younger brother or sister, and teaching them what it is to fight for peace.

That was all he had ever wanted, but he did not think that his dream could come true. His fights were growing worse, and his wounds deeper. But as long as Kiku never found out, nothing could ruin these moments, because this was peace mind, heart, and soul.

**Comments and rates make my world go round!**

**But flames burn my marshmallows of happiness! **


End file.
